User talk:Princess Moonlight
Hello sarah! you are block on winx wiki.i do not told any admin.but roxy13 know it so she block you for 28 March.I was warn you.now never creat photo pages. Fatimah Buzdar Of course! I was block on winx wiki.and thanks for making me admin.and sure i will see you rosela. and do you need to say i block him? i do not know admins can we block admins.because i never see bad admin. and will you please do not call me Fathimah? because my name is Fatimah. Fatimah Buzdar Uhm...userbox? okay,here can come userbox.just tell me if you need to have userboxes.and nothing happen with badges and points.and i need to talk page,because i do not like Messages Wall.and for join winxy wiki,I am sorry.I am bussy in other wikies.but when i will have time i will join.and please do not talk to me on Winx Club Fanon Wiki,Because i have left Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Fatimah Buzdar-I am Winx lover girl! March 2012 30 (UTC) Okay! i have join winxy wiki.but what do you need to tell users in userbox? Fatimah Buzdar-I love to help users! March 2012 30 (UTC) Oh no! here can't come userboxes....i am sorry! and your pixie need more pretty! Fatimah Buzdar Talk with me! March 2012 30 (UTC) Oh! fun? is that really fun? Fatimah Buzdar Oh not work? what is happening? Now do again.And i will forgive your Brother if he promise he will never do bad work like that again. Fatimah Buzdar March 2012 31 (UTC) Fatimah Buzdar April 2012 3(UTC) I have a good news for you.You are unblocked on Winx Club Wiki.Now go on Winx Club Wiki and make great edits. Fatimah Buzdar April 2012 4 (UTC) You have badges,do not worry! I have left Winx Club Fanon Wiki. User:Fatimah Buzdar I am sorry,I can't mean who image you need in your talkboxes.Upload them. User:Fatimah Buzdar Hi SARAH thank you for welcoming me to the wikiSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Princessfairyflora AWESOME WIKI AWESOME WIKI PUT MORE PHOTOS ON MINE AND I WILL TO! SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)gogeta55SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Um....How we can online??? User:Fatimah Buzdar HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey can you please make me a talk box with this photo? SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fun:StellaSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice badge edits! Can you try the badge edits on winx wikia? SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That is good! I will follow these rules.SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I would like that SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)EloiseWinxSARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) This Website is great Sarah! :D SARAH hyder 05:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talkbox? How do I get 1? EloiseWinx 17:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shirou Atsuya 12:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hi Sarah can I create a Convergence Page? There's some great pictures out there for Convergence :) BelievixinStella (talk) 02:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC)